Arukan: Himitsu
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Introduction to Himitsu All Arukan (or Maleficus if one is in Britain) possess some level of innate magic. For the Himitsu, also known as Wizards in Britain, this magic does not present itself until they bind to a catalyst; a focus that allows them to channel their magical ability. On the first Sunday of every month, all children who turned five the month previous are brought before the Kodai Akein in an attempt to find a catalyst and a school of magic that suits them. The children pass by the catalysts of the Kodai Akein one by one, stopping when they feel the one that calls to them. This indicates the school of magic the child should study. Once this school has been indicated, it is the responsibility of the child's parents to find them a Masuta; someone to teach them the art of magic and, most importantly, to gift them with a catalyst of their own. This catalyst takes the form of a gemstone that is directly linked to the school of magic they will be studying (see below). All Himitsu study one school of magic, and one school only. For Himitsu, the acts of locating their school of study, locating their Masuta, and receiving their catalyst are almost ritualistic in nature. They are seen as important milestones in the life of a Himitsu and, in particular, choosing a Masuta is a long process as both Masuta and child must be able to work together for a long period of time. Choosing a Masuta is also a large responsibility as once one has been chosen, the child must stay with their Masuta until their training is complete. Potential Himitsu have until their seventh birthday to begin training with a Masuta as none will take on older students. More information on Masuta, Kodai Akein, and Magic Schools can be found by viewing the Himitsu Magic information. Species Breakdown Himitsu species are defined by the Primary School of Magic that the Himitsu studies. For information on the different species and what defines them, read up on the Schools of Magic. Himitsu Magic Himitsu magic requires a catalyst and is learned over a period of eighteen years study with a Masuta, though one never really stops learning about magic (just ask the Kodai Akein). On their fifth birthday, all potential Himitsu are brought in front of the Kodai Akein and are asked to choose the catalyst that they are most drawn to. This catalyst indicates the Himitsu's primary school of magical study. In addition to this they will have one secondary school of magic that they also study and one banned school of magic which they are incapable of learning magic from. Once their catalyst is chosen, a student will have to locate a Masuta to teach them. Read up on the Himitsu Magic for more details. The Laws of Magic Like other Arukan, Himitsu are bound by the Laws of Magic. Read the Laws of Magic page for more information.